plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Level 16 (FTP)
Level 161.png|Level 16 begins Level 162.png|Fighting the first Phoenix Falkok Level 163.png|Fighting the last Phoenix Falkok, making it down to the lower floor Level 164.png|Meeting up with Noir Lime, making the way to the door 04.png|Encountering the Sword Bot. Level 165.png|Recovering Noir Lime's body, dragging it to the ship Level 16 is the last level in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The level essentially wraps up the story and introduces many events that would affect the sequel. Plot The level begins as the Marine is in a hallway, facing a few Falkoks armed with Assault Rifles and a few barrels. The player eliminates these enemies and then clears a pocket of enemies under the floor and proceeds to the edge of the hall. There is an antigravity panel here, along with a Phoenix Falkok armed with a Plasma Cannon. The player kils this enemy and encounters two more Phoenix Falkoks after weaving through the second hallway. When these enemies have been killed, the player will fall down onto a lower floor next to a niche in the wall where he will meet more Falkoks. It is at this time that the Marine will meet up with Noir Lime who will come in from a platform on the left. After all enemies are eliminated, a large door will be opened, revealing a room occupied by a giant robot, Sword Bot who slashes Noir Lime with his giant PSI Blades. The player must lure Sword Bot underneath the giant door and close it, crushing the foe. Then he must drag Noir Lime to the Falkonian Ship that departs from the planet to Earth. Hostiles Falkoks * Falkok - The Falkok is seen throughout the level as a basic unit in addition to the Phoenix Falkoks. They only carry Assault Rifles. There are a total of seven Falkoks. * Phoenix Falkok - There are three Phoenix Falkoks in this level. These wield powerful Plasma Cannons and wear heavy armor. * Sword Bot - The final boss. He does not appear with any weapons other than what seems to be PSI Blades. He is impervious to bullets and can only be killed by getting smashed under a large door. Trivia * This is the last level in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. * This is one of the more unusual levels in the series, as it contains two enemies that are not found in any other level; the Phoenix Falkok and Sword Bot. * It is the only boss level in the series because it contains Sword Bot. * It is possible to grenade jump over the Sword Bot, and you'll be able to finish the level without destroying Sword Bot. * Rockets and Grenades do not collide with Sword Bot. * No projectiles can collide with inactive Sword Bot. * If you use the "nextlv" cheat on this level, you'll find yourself in an absolutely empty level which has no walls or anything. This level kills the player instantly, resulting in an endless loop of restarts until you quit. Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Levels Category:Campaign